


Killer Kool-aid

by BlueTheBird



Series: shitty shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunk is a great so, M/M, Multi, but they are st r a n ge, fear him, he loves his lovers, keith and pidge are conspiracy buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: To make this drink:1 1/2 ounces vodka1/2 ounce each peach schnapps1/2 ounce eqch amarettoAs much Kool-aid as you wanthighball glass filled with ice.Top with cranberry juice and serve unstirred.





	Killer Kool-aid

Hunk woke up to the silent screams of his lovers. Paniked, he ran out of the dark room into an even darker apartment.

"Pidge! Keith!"Hunk whisper yelled, cursing himself for not bringing his phone for a flashlight.Suddenly a loud clatter came from the kitchen, freezing him in his steps.

"Dont come in!"Pidge yelled, sounding as paniked as Hunk felt. Of course, Hunk ignored her and regained his ability to walk.

He burst the kitchen door open, somehow having a candle stick in his hand (probably from the table next to the door) and was prepared to fight. But what he saw, was something he would never expect.

Keith was laying in he floor, covered in a light red liquid and holding a empty ice tray and a broken platic pitcher. Below him, was a pentagram drawn in red powder with kool-aid packets at each point, along with a tea-light candle. 

Standing on the counter was Pidge, frozen mid was through chuggin a large glass of the same liquid Keith was covered in. She was surrounded by spoons and other various stirring utensils on both the counter and he floor. She also was holding a printed picture of someting Hunk could not see.

The three where silent, waiting for anyone else to talk. 

"We're just making kool-aid."Keith said, still not moving. Pidge nodded, and finished chugging the drink before dropping the cup to the ground.

"We made a small mess."Pidge added.

Hunk nodded slowly and put his arm down. He learned long ago not to question the wierd things of his lovers.

"Must of spilt the powder into a pentagram?" Hunk asked.

"Yup."Both said at the same time.

"And you screamed because of that?"

"The kool-aid man could of showed up."Pidge said, waving the picture in her hand. Hunk coukd now make out the shale of the iconic kool-aid man.

"Alright."Hunk said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"Both called back, before Hunk closed the kitchen door. He looked at the candle stick in his hand and shook his head.

"What the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation.  
> The koolaid man is to be feared


End file.
